


Sorry, Sir, He's Canadian

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: I’m using the incredibly thin excuse of flower crown day to get away with this, a very low quality/effort manip of Lan-Zhan-as-Fraser. No, I am not taking questions at this time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Sorry, Sir, He's Canadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).




End file.
